Meet the hanyou Yori
by OtakuOokami
Summary: Inuyasha and company are spending a normal night in the forest of feudal Japan...until Inuyasha hears something. He wakes to investigate it, but what he finds will change all of them forever...Rated T for language, violence, etc.
1. A late night disturbance

Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed inside his kimono. To most it looked like he was extremely uncomfortable, but this was how he slept. Eyes closed and head slumped, he listened to everything, always on the lookout for danger. Many sounds reached his sensitive ears, Shippo's obnoxious snoring, Kagome's soft breathing, even the tiny vibrating purrs of Kirara.

Suddenly a new sound reached his ears. Hard thumping sounds that made the ground around them shake gently. He recognized them as footfalls, but if these were causing this much commotion, the creature making them must be big. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stood. Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side, always ready for a battle. He tensed, feeling the footsteps draw closer. Whatever it was, it was coming at them extremely fast. He heard someone stir behind him, but he didn't look back.

"Inuyasha…..what are you doing up at this hour?" Kagome asked, in between yawns.

"Something's coming…." He told her. "I think it's a demon…can you sense any sacred jewel fragments….?"

Kagome's head shot up at the mention of demons. She concentrated her miko powers, trying to sense what was coming. She felt a strong presence, but no jewel shards.

"No…I don't sense any….just a powerful…something….and it's heading this way!" she said.

"I could've told ya that!" Inuyasha fumed. He knew she meant well, but honestly what was it with her always stating the obvious! He sensed that the creature was close, just another minute or two and it would be upon them. He drew Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, the sword transforming in his hands. Gripping it tightly, he placed his feet so that he could meet the creature full on and not be overcome.

Suddenly something shot out of the forest and dodged right past Inuyasha! In a swirl of grey, black and blue, the creature passed him and headed off into the night.

"Hey…you…come back here!" Inuyasha shouted after the creature, making chase.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted after him, helplessly. Realizing that he wasn't going to come back, she climbed out of her sleeping bag and pulled on her shoes. Hearing the commotion the others had woken up. Shippo yawned loudly and stretched his little arms, then proceeded to wipe the crusted sleep from his eyes. Sango and Miroku stirred, stretching and staring around.

"Kagome-chan what's going on?" Sango asked, one hand propping her head up.

"Some kind of demon just came through here and Inuyasha ran off after it!" she shouted, trying desperately to wedge her foot in her shoe. Sango immediately raised her head and stood, grabbing her Hiraikotsu that she'd leaned on a nearby tree. Miroku followed, getting to his feet and clutching his staff tightly.

"Where did he go, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked calmly.

Kagome pointed in the direction that Inuyasha had run and they all took off running, Kirara scampering beside Sango and the tired Shippo in Kagome's arms. They ran for at least a quarter mile into the forest and then they came to a clearing. When they had all caught their breath and looked up, the sight that met them was worrying. On one side of the clearing stood Inuyasha, sword in hand, glaring at his opponent. They followed his gaze and saw what they had been chasing. Across from him, on the other side of the clearing stood a huge wolf demon and what appeared to be….a young woman….


	2. A strange new threat

They couldn't believe their eyes. Standing before them was a girl…of no more than teenage years, standing beside this monstrous wolf demon. The girl looked both extremely feral, but also extremely beautiful. Long black hair, highlighted with red reached almost to her backside and her eyes were bright red-gold. Her clothes looked as though they'd been homemade and were torn badly in several places. Long fingerless gloves covered both her arms and ran all the way up to her elbows. She wore no shoes, and her feet were wrapped in thick white cloth, but what they noticed most were her furry black ears. Her companion, the wolf demon looked like something straight out of hell. It was darkest black, with chilling red eyes whose pupils were slit almost like a reptile's. It had two long tails, much like Kirara's and green stripes ran down it's back and tails. It's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha, challenging him to come closer if he dared.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded. He'd noticed his friends arrive; their scent was all he'd needed.

The girl didn't answer; she merely stood there, stroking the wolf demon's neck. Inuyasha was getting angry and he didn't know how much patience he could give this girl. He gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, trying to keep his temper under control. The girl never wavered; in fact she looked rather smug, like she'd been planning this all along.

"Tell me who you are girl!" Inuyasha shouted.

Suddenly the girl started to laugh, nastily, like she knew something they didn't.

"Foolish hanyou!" she spat, pointing at Inuyasha. "I am Yori Yamagatei of the wolf demon race, and you unfortunate souls have crossed my path!"

"No you're the fool!" Inuyasha shouted back at her. "I can see from here that you aren't a real demon, just look at those ears!"

The girl's face flushed and she looked afraid suddenly, but she quickly replaced that look with one of anger.

"Oh a hanyou am I….well a stronger one than you at least!" she said. With that she leapt at Inuyasha, striking at his face with her claws. Inuyasha dodged her easily and swung Tetsusaiga at her back. She sped through the air and he missed her by inches, then she came back around and swiped at him again. This time her claws made contact and several long cuts appeared on the side of Inuyasha's face. Blood flew out from his wounds and spattered on the ground. The girl smiled and took aim at him again, but she was thrown back by Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha swung at her again, but again he missed.

"How in the hell is she so agile!" he grumbled to himself. Then he thought of it.

"Kagome, do you see any Sacred Jewel shards!" he asked her, desperate for an explanation as to why she had lured him out here and attacked him.

Kagome squinted against the brightness of the now rising sun and looked the girl up and down for a sign of jewel shards, but she saw none.

"I don't see any Inuyasha…just like before….there isn't a single one…" she said to him, becoming worried. It was unusual that a demon of her stature was this powerful without any magical assistance.

The girl leapt at Inuyasha again and yelled, "Spinning blades of Hell!" Her claws glowed blue and when she swiped at him, the light came at him instead of her claws. It swirled and spun extremely fast and before he could realize what was happening, it hit him. His haori was ripped in many places and blood now dripped from a fresh wound on his chest. Inuyasha held onto Tetsusaiga for support, breathing heavily. Meanwhile the girl had landed lightly on her feet and didn't even seem phased.

What the hell am I gonna do? Inuyasha thought, desperately…


End file.
